Dimension List
Within the Kanohi Force canon there are alternative realities that are loosely connected to each other. These are called dimensions. Each of the dimensions is different in a unique way. For example, some are very similar to The Base Dimensions, however others, such as Dimension 6, are completely irrelevant to events that happen in the Second, Third, Fourth, and Seventh Dimensions. Traveling between Dimensions can be done via a variety of manners. There are sometimes naturally-occurring portals that open and close at random times and places, often called "Natural Gates". The exact pattern that natural gates open and close has been attempted to be studied by various scientists of BZ Nui, however their progress has left them far from being able to accurately predict them. Portals can also be synthesized by devices like an Olmak or Petewa's Amalgamation. These synthetic portals often lead to more stable and longer lasting gateways, while the majority of natural ones only exist for fractions of a second. The exact number of Dimensions is unknown, however many BZ Nui scientists believe that there may be an infinite number of alternate realities. The unpredictability of this is what discourages most people from attempting to travel between dimensions. There are Fifty-Six (56) known Dimensions and Dimensional Subsets, all of which are catalogued below. Known Dimensions D0: The Elemental Plane. Dimension 0 is composed entirely of elemental energy, and is the original source of all energy and life in the multiverse. It is thought to be the first Dimension to exist. D1: A universe filled with only one kind of Matoran: Kra-Matoran. All Toa follow this pattern as well as Turaga. It is ruled by the Darkness^Lords. D1I: The Cyclopian dimension. D2: The realm of TTV, a bustling dimension with a high visitor count. D3: BZNui, a broken realm falling out of the public eye. D3.1: The Jungle of Stories Multiversal Root Dimension. These include the Visorak Dimension (a dimension populated entirley by Visorak and Hordika) and the Elder Scrolls dimension and its own set of sub-realities. D3.14: Pie dimension. Everyone there is either a pie baker or is hunted down and turned into a pie. D3.92: A post-apocalyptic nether realm, splintering off of the Third Dimension. D4: The realm of MaskOfDestiny, an ancient realm beginning to stir once again...kind of. D5: The existence of this universe is known, but what exactly differentiated it from others is still a largely debatable subject, all the information the only known previous inhabitant of the fifth dimension was willing to give was that it was destroyed. D6: Cucumber Land. This dimension was briefly explored by Irrie, Petewa, Kovika, Dane, and Dragon however has not been returned to since their departure. It was described as a series of grassy hills with gigantic cucumbers sprouting out of them. D7: The AG3 Universe. D8: A universe based on Treasure Planet. All of the Kanohi Force Memburs make up the crews of several ships, who were all anonymously sent maps to a supposed world of Treasure, and they are all racing to be the crew to first reach the treasure. D9: The universe of philosophical Av-Matoran. The 1st Shadow may have some distant relations to this dimension. D10: The Dust Realm. A barren and inhospitable world featuring a never-ending war between three factions: The Legion, the Partisans, and the Guerrillas. D12: The LU Dimension. Set in the Lego Universe world, with the minifig versions of the Kanohi Force present. D14: The Aerixx Dimension. Everyone here is an Aerixx. ARXPower, the Aerixx Force and other awesome things reside here. Only accessible by the main dimension's Aerixx. D21: The dimension Arzaki is from, where the original tale of Arzaki took place. The main island here is Aki-Nui, home to Arzaki (Toa of Fire), Xalu (Toa of Water), Rahnu (Toa of Earth), Zephrys (Toa of Air), Hiku (Toa of Lightning), Screthel (Toa of Ice), and the now deceased Pakas (Toa of Stone). It is also home to Makuta Darkcron, the arch nemesis of the aforementioned Toa team. D32: Home Dimension of "The Kazoohi Force". D39: Alternatively known as "Equestria". Nearly everyone here is a pony except Ghidora, who resides on mount rage and seeks havoc. There are, however, some exceptions to this rule, occasionally, rather than a pony, one might be a zebra, mule, dragon, griffon, etc. D44: the Realm in which The 1st Shadow's, Dallior's, Meyres', and Ghiddy's Comics take place in. In this universe, Shadow's Kakama often appears as a Mask of Stone. D50: Bionicleball universe. Same as the main Bionicle canon, but all the characters are Bionicleballs. D51: KFBall universe. Same as the D3 canon, but all the characters are Bionicleballs. D63: Petewa has marked this as a quarantine zone, she has yet to tell why. D70: The Great Prison. Ruled by a being known only as The Warden, the worst outcasts from across the dimensions are sent here. None have ever successfully escaped. This is also where the original rulers of Dimension 1 are held. D76: Not much is known about this dimension, other than that it was conquered by the Darkness^Lords Greed and Gluttony at some point. D93: Power Rangers universe. D93.5: The MMRSR equivalent of the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers Movie. D101: The elemental antonym to D1. Inhabited by beings of light, and is ruled by the Light^Lords. D131: This dimension is one of the most mysterious dimensions as of yet. Little is known of it at all. D224: Ganto's home dimension. Farther in decimal are found Covalan and variations of the Matoran Universe, among others. D250: Gods of Kaos universe. D254: Lawyer dimension. D413: A dimension that does not exist. Ouberry has pointed out that 413 can be a reference to a certain webcomic, but any attempts to ascertain the dimension's true nature have been shut down by the Espaiter Corps for reasons unknown. D429: The Stable Dimension. This Dimension regulates the existence and expansion of all other Dimensions. D505: A Dimension briefly explored by Dane, in which he received his Toa tools and his prowess for firearms. D553: See, "Mataru Nui, a Study of the History, People, and Society". D666: Very similar to D3, however everyone there is either undead, a necromancer, or otherwise associated with dark magic. D777: The dimension behind the powers of Ghidora. D1918: A rather recent Base Dimension, most of the Kanohi Force has migrated here. D1985: Back to Bionicle Universe. D2004: A dimension where all of the Kanohi Force members are Metruan. D2005: The Transformers equivalent of D3. D2190: "The Tohunga Universe" In which the Tiny Toa, Turaga, and Tohunga reside on their island home of Mata Tiny. D9965: Genocide. D39843: The dimension where Geha used to live. D41669: Hordika dimension. D57141: Pocket dimension within the Spiegel Stone. D86231: The dimension which "Fractured Light" takes place in. More to be added. D1292010: The dimension in which Geha's comics take place. D1021147125: The Jungle Dimension, in which all beings are unforgiving, violent animals, led by Shadow the Elephant Lord. Dxnumber here: Humanized of the same. D-MU-9: An offset of the Matoran Universe, home dimension of Bronzejet. D-MU-16: The Dimension in which Dane originated from, it is, in fact, a highly corrupt version of the actual Matoran Universe, in which technological advances were rapidly sped by unknown means. MU: Matoran Universe, doesn't follow the naming order due to the simple fact that it's canon. EU: Expanded Universe. BU: The BZPRPG Universe. MW: Milky Way and connected galaxies. Category:Petewa's Creations, Category:Location Category:Bonkle's Creations